Hana Kojima
Hana Kojima (小島華, Kojima Hana) is a Pureblood from the Kojima family. Until recently, she was in a several hundred year slumber. After awakening, she heard of Cross Academy. She decided to enroll at Cross Academy as a Night Class student. Acting as her body guard is Ryuuta, who also enrolled as a Night Class student at Cross Academy. Appearance Hana is considered to be incredibly beautiful, even more so than the average vampire since she is a Pureblood. She has long, semi-thick black hair. Her hair has a natural slight wave to it and it hangs past her waist. Her bangs are parted to the right, ending just above her chin. Normally, her hair is just left down. Occasionally, she will pull her hair back into a ponytail or braid it. Her nose is small and comes to a very soft point. Her eyes are almond shaped and her eyelashes are long. Her eyes are a light, almost a crystal blue, in color. Her lips are only a little above average when it comes to fullness, which is normally extenuated with red lipstick. She has a pale complexion as all vampires do. She is on the short side, more petite than most of the other female Night Class students. Her height is one hundred and sixty-two centimeters, and her weight is roughly forty-five kilograms. Personality Though it often doesn't show, she has a rather caring heart. To those she is close to, she is more open with showing her emotions. Her kindness slips out and shows more easily. To those she does not know or does not trust, her emotions are much more guarded. She is polite and pleasant, but little to no emotion is shown to these people. As she gets to know people and they gain her trust, she will begin to let her walls down and more emotions will spill out. History Hana wasn't very old when the Kojima line 'ended'. She went into slumber, as coaxed by her mother. After several hundred years, she awoke. It was then that Shuuya and Fuyumi explained what happened to her, since she didn't seem to remember. The news upset her, and she longed for a peaceful world. When she learned of Cross Academy and its goals, she decided that she would enroll there. Shuuya and Fuyumi were hesitant this, but Hana was adamant about it, telling them that she wanted a world things like what happened to her parents didn't happen. Seeing how intent she was, Shuuya and Fuyumi supported her decision, but insisted that she didn't go alone. Ryuuta offered to be the one to go with her. She agreed to this and set out for Cross Academy with Ryuuta as her body guard. Plot - Coming Soon - Powers and Abilities Because she is a Pureblood, she is immortal and ages at an incredibly slow rate. She is able to heal from any wound, aside from having her head cut off or heart pierced by an anti-vampire weapon. Like all vampires, she has increased sense of smell, strength and speed, as well as the ability to erase someone's memories. Other powers and abilities she possesses includes being able to perform spells that seal the vampire genes of a vampire, making them a human. But this would come at the cost of her life. She is able to control lower level vampires physically. She also has the ability to turn humans into vampires. Not only that, she can keep complete control over them by becoming their master, which makes them unable to kill her. Any abilities unique to her and her family are currently unknown. Relationships Ryuuta Tsuji Ryuuta is one of the people she is closest to. He is one of the few people, including her parents, that she relies on and trusts one hundred percent. There is nothing that she wouldn't hesitate to trust him with, including her life. Quotes * "Ryuu, that's enough." ''(To Ryuuta) * ''"It hurts, doesn't it?" ''(To Zero) * ''"Don't worry. I'm not here to undermine your authority." (To Kaname) Trivia * Hana (華) means flower.